


Punishment

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to Unsaid. Set during episode 8. He wondered if everything he did had some kind of a significance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Thinking back, he wondered if he had planned this as a punishment? Punishment to the city for its unfairness towards its inhabitants. Punishment to those high-ranking people up there for not placing their priorities where it was due. Punishment towards the people who have lived happily in ignorance while the rest of them suffered in silence.   
  
Or would it be a punishment from him to Ikeuchi Kazuya for making such stupid move to kidnap his brother and himself, leading to both of their lives being ruined? It was certainly his fault. Why must they target his family that had no importance or grudge against them? That was another punishment to society. For creating these people who only seek for their own benefits at the expense of others.   
  
Then again, he might as well did this as a punishment to his dead parents. See their eldest son plunge head-first into the world of crime—because they were so reckless with their own lives, they could not save their own children from danger.   
  
Mostly, it might just him punishing himself. That time, he could have acted differently. Things might not even need to end up like this.   
  
He sighed.   
  
In the end, it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing is.


End file.
